H2O SYOC
by CracksInTheConcrete
Summary: Three girls fall into a moon pool, gain tails, you know the drill. But I need two OC's, so apply while you can!
1. Intro and Forms

Hi, guys! I know I'm terribly inactive, but I recently got very interested in H2O: just Add Water, so I'm going to be making a version of that. But I don't want to be in this alone, so I'll be needing a few OC's. I am inserting my own OC into it, and I'm looking for two other girls. I might use the same powers they have in the show, or I might use the elements instead, but they will all have an affinity for Water, what with the whole mermaid thing and all.

Another change I'm making is the tails. The girls will not all have the same tail, and their tails will not be massive fat gold things, either. I have a list on my profile for the tail choices, and you can pick your favorite, as long as it's not the tail that Olivia (my OC) has.

Anyway, here's the form:

**Mermaid**

Name:

Age: (15-16)

Personality:

Appearance: (sending links is optional, but kind of helpful)

Power: (Include both types. Option A is either cryokinesis or thermokinesis, and Option B is Earth or Air)

Tail:

First Reaction to Being a Mermaid:

Thoughts on Being a Mermaid:

Background:

Family: (please describe them a little bit)

Other Friends:

Clothing Style:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Home:

Room:

Car:

Anything important you want to happen to your character:

Theme Song:

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend**

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

How Did They Find Out:

First Reaction Finding out about His/Her Girlfriend is Mermaid:

What Do They Do to Help Out:

Background:

Family:

Other Friends:

Clothing Style:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Home:

Room:

Car:

Anything important you want to happen to your character:

Theme Song:


	2. Mermaid: Olivia

I've decided to paste each character's app in a chapter when I choose one, so this chapter will be about my character. Next chapter will be Luke (bf). Then the chapter after that will be the second mer-girl (who I haven't chosen yet, but I have a few favorites in mind). Also, i edited the app form a little so it now includes a spot for your tail preference! Yay, everyone gets a cookie! So everyone who wants to apply, but hasn't yet, there's a spot for the tail! And if you didn't tell me which tail you liked, could you please review or PM the character's name and her tail choice so i can get the files straight on my computer for when i decide? Thanks so much!

Anyway, here's my character's profile again:

Name: Olivia Harris

Age: 15

Personality: She doesn't really talk much. She's not shy, she just kind of keeps to herself for no real reason. She likes to read and draw. Kind of a wallflower. When she's at home, she acts more like a tomboy because of her brothers. She usually has pretty snappy comebacks for people who try to bully her or be rude to her, but she's generally nice to people who do talk to her most of the time. She talks more when she plays soccer, but nobody else really notices her. She loves to swim off and do her own thing. She's also a vegetarian.

Appearance: Liana Liberato (links are on my profile)

Power: Hydrokinesis or Fire

First Reaction to Being a Mermaid: You'll find out soon

Thoughts on Being a Mermaid: After accepting it, she felt bad about being different and secretive, but then decided it was really pretty cool

Background: Olivia's parents divorced when she was about twelve, and her mom moved with her and her brothers to Australia. They used to live in Texas, USA. She wasn't particularly close to her dad, so it wasn't too hard for her, and her brothers acted strong for her and their mom. She was never a very loud person and has always acted the same as she does now.

Family: Mom—Janice (link in profile)

Brother—Phillip (link in profile), quiet nerdy type

Brother—Jonah (link in profile), typical prankster/jokester guy

Puppy—Alexander (link in profile), hyper silly puppy who loves treats

Other Friends: just Luke, later the other girls

Clothing Style: Normal, casual, t-shirts and jeans and jackets and boots, nothing fancy but also not frumpy, hair is always neat, kind of blends in, simple, not overstated, tasteful

Likes: books, reading, soccer, smoothies, drawing, singing, her brothers, her puppy Alexander, strawberry-flavored things, Skye Sweetnam, music (p.s. when she sings, her voice sounds like Skye Sweetnam's)

Dislikes: oranges (she's allergic), skirts/dresses, insects, super cold weather, pizza, snakes, meat, spicy food, sour food/candy

Hobbies: Reading, writing, drawing, playing soccer, singing, goofing off with her big brothers

Home: (link in profile)

Room: (link in profile)

Car: She doesn't drive yet

Anything important you want to happen to your character: That's for me to know and you to read about ;)

Theme Song: Sharada by Skye Sweetnam


	3. Boyfriend: Luke

Hi again! I'm really sorry, but I've chosen my characters, so the application is officially closed. Very very sorry to those who haven't gotten to apply yet, and those who didn't get in, but it was really hard with so many great characters. I actually had to change it so that there are four girls now, instead of three. Thanks you all for sending in so many wonderful mermaids! I'm sorry I could pick you all, but then we'd have like 30 lovesick mermaids walking around Australia XD Anyways, here's Olivia's boyfriend, Luke! Next chapter will be one of the other mermaids!

Name: Luke Ryan (becomes boyfriend later on)

Age: 17

Personality: Luke is very easy-going, sweet and soft-spoken. After one gets to know him better, he would appear to be hyper and cheerful all the time. Although he looks like an angel, he is quite the opposite as he teases others mercilessly. He knows when to be playful and when to be serious. His playful side always gets the better of him, though. Also quite 4-dimensional, Luke gets along well with the trio. He speaks and thinks differently from the normal crowd and people find him peculiar and weird.

Appearance: Soren Fulton (links in profile)

How Did They Find Out: You'll see

First Reaction Finding out about His/Her Girlfriend is Mermaid: Not telling

What Do They Do to Help Out: He stays as close to his best friend as possible, making sure nobody else finds out. He isn't smart like Lewis was, or rich like Zane, but he can still be a great listener, and he's always supportive.

Background: Luke comes from a very normal household. He grew up with two parents and had a sister when he was fairly young, so he's pretty family-oriented. He has lived here all his life, and he has never had very many friends, but he preferred it that way. He likes to have just one friend or a few. He loves spending time with his family.

Family: Dad—Richard (link in profile), goofy and loves his daughter to pieces, pushes Luke to be a good example

Mom—Patricia (link in profile), typical overprotective mom who washes a lot of dishes

Sister—Trish link in profile), smart kid with a lot of friends, popular for her age

Other Friends: the other guys

Clothing Style: typical guy, t-shirts with jeans and jackets,

Likes: singing (has Jesse McCartney's voice), guitar, junk food, his family, oranges

Dislikes: spiders, teachers, having his guitar taken away, soda, alcohol/smoke, rain

Hobbies: singing, guitar, writing songs, watching TV with Trish

Home: link in profile

Room: link in profile

Car: link in profile

Anything important you want to happen to your character: Sorry, my lips are zipped

Theme Song: Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney


	4. Mermaid: Riley

Let me tell you, I had a very hard time choosing from all the wonderful apps. I even added a girl to the group, so there are now 4 girls. But I loved all your apps so much, I've decided to do multiple groups, all with their own stories, so you're all in! There will be 2 more groups of 4 and 2 groups of 3, which will all appear in this story and also have their own story. So everyone who applied that I didn't send a PM about being in this group (and if I could get 2 more applicants, I could have 4 groups of 3 instead, unless one of the applicants wants to be a loner), I need you all to send me a PM with this info (please number it):

1. Character's Name

2. Actress

3. Tail (tails 3 and 5 are taken, as well as another one, so you can 1, 2, or 4, or Google another tail, preferably by Mertailor, Merbellas, or Mermaid Raven)

4. Do you want to have 3 or 4 people in your mermaid group?

5. Which power? If 4-member, use an element. if 3-member, use one of H2O's powers: hydrokinesis (moving water), cryokinesis (freezing water), or thermokinesis (heating water).

Anyways, here is the profile for one of the members of this group. Say hello to Riley Kramer! Thanks, LilacFields, for submitting such a great character!

Name: Riley Kramer

Age: 16

Personality: Riley is a sweetie, she's very innocent and kindhearted. This makes her a bit naïve though, She likes attention and is comfortable with it, which is why she took up acting and musical theatre in school. She isn't an attention hog though, in a fair world everyone deserves to make a statement. She always sees the best in people which can sometimes lead to her being too trusting. She's aware of that trait but can't help it. She likes to make others smile and laugh with her clever sense of humor. She is street smart but she struggles with the book smart knowledge material, like pre-calculus. She can be very girly and dresses in a very fashionably. She hangs out with this group of boys who work with her in the musical theatre and they are best friends to her. She gets easily attached to those she's friends with and is very loyal. She is affectionate and appreciates hugs and returning affection. She thinks the words love and hate are thrown around too easily and have lost most meaning these days, as a result she never uses the word hate unless someone has done something so terrible it is worth the word or love unless she truy means it. She is an optimist. She loves to laugh and thinks that spontaneous acts of fun that stem from a spur of the moment idea is the best sort of fun. She doesn't say any foul words and can be quite playful. In her mind she is a hopeless romantic, but she tries to keep that to a minimum because she doesn't want to be disappointed. She's self-conscious in the sense that she doesn't see the beauty in herself, she's certainly not a tomboy but she's always seen herself as one of the boys and on the rare rare occasion someone does tell her she's beautiful or plays that older sister role of helping her get ready, it makes her feel so loved. As a military brat, she is a leader and doesn't like to sit along the sidelines. she can be very stubborn and isn't known to be a quitter. She has a tendency to be vain, but that comes with being fashionable ;) She also has a tendency to be cheeky, but is a goody-goody and doesn't like to do things she knows will get her in trouble, though peer pressure can take care of that.

Appearance: Emma Watson (link in profile)

Power: Cryokinesis or Earth

Tail: (link in profile)

Thoughts on Being a Mermaid: She thinks its an inconvenience, but being a mermaid is a gift that no one else in the word (that they know of at least) has. She would never trade it and is glad to have her friends there for her for the rough patches of learning her new species

Background: Her father is an australian in the Army who got re-stationed in Australia. She's the oldest child in her family with 4 other siblings; Alice, Laurel, Peter, and Gracie. She's lived in Australia, Okinawa, France, Virginia, California, Florida, and Saudi Arabia before moving back home to Australia. She has gotten into musical theatre and fashion for hobbies. Her whole childhood was made up of being "The General's daughter." Stand up straight, Riley! Remember to shake the General's hand, Riley! Smile and be a hostess Riley! Her family was that "perfect" family, but it was with little love to each other. She was excited to move to Australia because they would get to live there till she finished her schooling.

Family: Father—Thomas Kramer, a proud man, firm but fair who runs a very tight ship in his household

Mother—Julie Kramer, a very superficial woman, always wanting to have a great social life in town

Sister—Alice Kramer, age 13, an odd girl who takes much interest in the outdoors. She wants to be a survival woman on TV.

Sister—Laurel Kramer, age 10: a very girly girl with an obsession with american girl dolls. She hates cheese and is a picky eater, a bit of a brat

Brother—Peter Kramer, age 7: a spoiled mama's boy. He is a crier and likes to get what he wants. He can be very sweet when he wants to but very mean also

Sister—Gracie Kramer, age 3: the baby girl of the family. She is a cutie pie.

Other Friends: Garrett Mahutek—he is a year older than her and he is a gentlemen. Most like her big brother and she likes to playfully tease him about his girlfriends. He's an Aussie.

Andrew "Andy" Williams—He's her year and he and Ben have this thing about picking her up. They like to do this game where they pick her up and play team keep away against Garrett and Benjamin. He is the biggest flirt. He's an Aussie.

James Elliot—A total goofball. He can always make her smile, he's the town's golden boy. He's a year older than her and she knows him through the drama/musical theatre department at school. He's an Aussie.

Ben Cascade—An athlete, but he's a total drama geek like herself in school. He has no fear of social embarrasement. He has a thing with picking her up and likes to surprise her. He's an Aussie.

Clothing Style: She dresses very fashionably, she loves necklaces and scarfs. She has a scarf collection from around the world that her Dad helps her collect while he's in foreign countries.

Likes: dancing, musical theatre, beach volley ball, going shopping, British television and accents, the water

Dislikes: traffic, white chocolate, babysitting, having small feet, going to Father's military events

Hobbies: making jewelry, musical theatre

Theme Song: ?


	5. No Boyfriend, Just Notes

_Actually, Riley doesn't have a boyfriend (later she does, but his identity is a surprise to the readers) so I'm just gonna talk a little about the other groups. _

_Well, there will be two more groups of 4 and two groups of 3. The girls will all have specific things (the things I asked you all to PM me). Here are the lists of what has been taken. If you see something on this list, DO NOT pick it. Thanks!_

Group 2

Actresses: Ariana Grande

Tails: sphotos- a. xx. fbcdn hphotos-ash4/430251_411867538869332_362530395_n. jpg

Powers: Cryokinesis

Group 3

Actresses: Dianna Agron, Ayla Kell, Shay Mitchell

Tails: 1, 2, 4

Powers: Earth, Fire, Air

Group 4

Actresses: Emma Stone

Tails: ?

Powers: Cryokinesis

Group 5

Actresses:

Tails:

Powers:

_So, I don't have any apps for water, hydrokinesis, or thermokinesis. All the tails have been taken, but there are many other beautiful tails to be chosen from (I have a peach/light pink one that I'm just waiting for someone to claim). Also, a request for actresses, please choose a teenage actress, or at least one who did work as a teen, and don't make her supermodel gorgeous. The girls in the original show were pretty, but not gorgeous, so please keep that in mind, and bonus points if they have mermaid- or beach-themed pictures, or pictures underwater (like my actress, Liana Liberato). _


	6. Mermaid: Avery

_Okay, here's an update and what I have:_

Group 2

Actresses: Ariana Grande, Willa Holland

Tails: sphotos- a. xx. fbcdn hphotos-ash4/430251_411867538869332_362530395_n. jpg, www .tinypic r/qnpi54/5

Powers: Cryokinesis, Thermokinesis

Group 3

Actresses: Dianna Agron, Ayla Kell, Shay Mitchell

Tails: 1, 2, 4

Powers: Earth, Fire, Air

Group 4

Actresses: Emma Stone, Alexandria Deberry

Tails: ?, browse. deviantart ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=merbellas#/art/Client-Photo-1-374518567?_sid=1f9db9f4

Powers: Cryokinesis, Thermokinesis

Group 5

Actresses:

Tails:

Powers:

_So, please, people, apply for Water, and hydrokinesis! I honestly thought hydro would be the most popular power. Turns out everyone likes cryo better...but anyway, I still need two hydrokinesis, two water, and an earth, fire, and air. And please remember to send only the information I asked for, and only send via PM, because i got in trouble for guiding the story through reviews because the mods have their panties in a big, fat, spiky wad :(_

_Anyway, here's the third member of group 3! Say hello to Avery!_

Name: Avery Reagan

Age: 15

Personality: She's hot headed, and somewhat violent. She isn't afraid to get physical and was really good at fights too (though she'd usually fight a little  
dirty – she learnt to fight in the streets after all, and there are basically no rules in street fighting as long as you can take down your opponent). Therefore, she got into trouble quite frequently. In spite of that however, she does know when to reel herself in and will never step too far out of line. She loves being outside and can't really sit still for long and her parents once thought she suffered from ADHD, but a trip to the doctor put their minds at  
ease (she really was just naturally overly active, but did not have the other symptoms of it). She very athletic (she's the school's star gymnast) and has loads of street smarts. She's very daring and isn't afraid of practically anything and anyone. She doesn't care of what people thought of her as to her, those who judge don't matter, and those who matter don't judge. She'd stand up  
for anyone she thinks is in need, for anything she thinks is right and to anyone who she thinks deserves it. She's very straightforward and honest to the people that matters to her and will remain loyal to them no matter what, never turning her back or giving up on them. She can be very blunt and even caustic  
at times and is really stubborn, and doesn't like asking for help even when she really needs it. She's extremely protective her friends and family and would do anything for them. She's very persevering and hardworking, giving her all in anything she sets her mind to and never giving up on it (even when it's a lost  
cause).

Appearance: McKayla Maroney (link in profile)

Power: Thermokinesis or Air

Tail: (link in profile)

Thoughts on Being a Mermaid: After getting over the initial shock, she grew to like it quite quickly (having cool powers and all), while she doesn't mind the secrecy, she is annoyed by the fact she can't touch water without growing a tail.

Background: Though her family was rather poor (their financial situation improved a little when she was 10 with both her parents getting fairly decent jobs, but began looking down again after her mum lost her job), Ava had a happy childhood. Her family is very closely knitted and her family was able to sustain itself. Though she frequently got into fights, she never got into any real trouble and her parents were always patient with her. She spent her childhood in one of the poorer neighbourhoods but when she was 12, her parents had saved enough money to move out to a "safer" neighbourhood (wherever the story takes place), though their house is still fairly small.

Family: Father-Daniel Reagan, 43, Brad Pitt (wheelchair bound), rugby coach at a public school, He's a hard worker and is (was?) very skilled and knowledgeable about sports. He was supposed to have become a professional rugby player, but an accident left him paralysed waist down when he was a teenager. He cares for his family greatly and often feels like he's let them down by not being able to provide much for them and burdening them with his disability.

Mother-Beth Reagan, 41, Rachel Weisz, a secretary, She is very caring and she's great with children. She's rather conservative and a typical protective mother.  
She's a little overbearing to all her children, but at the end of the day just wants them to be happy.

Sister - Monique Reagan, 20, Lyndsy Fonseca, journalism student on a student loan, she is very caring and responsible, looking after her younger siblings before university, and she takes a part time job to help her family. She's a good listener and advice-giver, but is sadly hardly around anymore.

Brother-Liam Reagan, 17, Sterling Knight (with brown hair), student, He is a natural born leader and is usually calm and level headed and works well under pressure. He is very confident and sure of himself, such that he is seen as cocky at times. He's extremely protective about his family.

Brother-Chandler Reagan, 13, Asa Butterfield, student, he's very sweet, thoughtful, but also idealistic and naïve.

Other Friends: the gymnastics team, the skater crowd

Clothing Style: Her style would be described as simple and girl-next-door and maybe a little sporty. her usual clothing consists of t-shirts, slim-fitting hoodies with a camisole underneath, tank tops, jeans, sneakers, sports shoes etc. She'd wear a sundress if need be, but she'd wear it with Vans/Converse shoes

Likes: gymnastics, Parkour, skateboarding, street dancing and break dancing, music, comic books, food, roller coasters, amusement parks, movies, video and computer games

Dislikes: homework, chick lit, shopping, heels, shopping, rich snobs, bullies, overly stringent rules, people with rigid mindsets, anything extremely expensive

Hobbies: practicing gym, dancing, skateboarding, reading comic books

Theme Song: Fighter by Gym Class Heroes


	7. Boyfriend: Gabriel

_Okay, I still need seven of you to send in your information. I need a hydrokinesis for groups 2 and 4, a water for group 3, and all elements for group 5. I am also about to put all the groups in my pforile, and here's a new thing-every group gets to choose the place you live! It has to be somewhere with a lot of beaches, but they don't all have to live in Australia, or in America, or whatever. But please, the last seven of you, can you send me the five things I need from you so I can put you into the groups? _

_Well, now that that's done, here's Avery's boyfriend, Gabriel: _

Name: Gabriel Cavanaugh

Age: 16

Personality: He was from the foster care system for a while and was very hot headed and had a fiery temper and wouldn't hesitate to get into a fight with anyone who messed with him. He was really good at fights too, and therefore most of the foster kids left him alone, in fear of getting into his bad graces, and the same applies to high school. He has no care for popularity and will never change himself for the sake of fitting in. Though he's even more of a hot headed, trouble maker than Avery (he taught her how to fight in the firstplace), he is actually a big softie at heart, willing to lend a hand to whoever's in has no respect for authority and usually seems in a trouble of some sort  
(though after meeting his adoptive dad, it's toned down a lot). Hence, even though he doesn't go out of his way to break the rules, he won't bother about them if he feels it's hindering him. He also has a tendency to act before he thinks. He's very athletic, and with all the trouble he used to get himself into, he's become very quick, agile and strong (useful traits to help make  
quick escapes). He's has the ability to wriggle out of practically any trouble (thought the morality of his methods is sometimes questionable). He is very confident and sure of himself, such that he is even seen as cocky at times. He isn't afraid to take risks (and it sometimes comes and bites him back in the butt) and although he doesn't always follow what he's told, he does have  
everyone's best interests at heart. Under his tough exterier, He does care for his family and friends dearly and he is very protective of them, and will always be there for those close to him.

Appearance: Booboo Stewart

Background: He grew up in the foster care system where He'd gradually established a name for himself, by fighting his way to the top of the foodchain. Even though he himself didn't pick on those smaller than him like the others, he had his own run in with bad company (he smoked his 1st joint at 11, and was shop lifting long before). etc, and Avery usually covered for him,  
and continuously bailed him out of trouble. But his adoptive parents helped him get better. He met Avery when he was 8 (she was 7), he was running from a security guard of a shop he had shoplifted from. She helped lead the guard away, and they became friends soon after. They quickly became inseparable, and as he moved from foster home to foster home they still found a way to meet up. He taught her everything he knew, and she kept him out of trouble. Sadly, Avery's family moved to another state and they lost contact (he didn't have a permanent address after all). When he was 14, he grew close to a social worker, Augustine Cavanaugh. When he was 16, Augustine's family had to move to another state (Augustine's wife was stationed to work there) and Augustine decided to adopt him, not willing to leave him behind. Coincidentally, they moved to the same place Avery was.

Family: Adoptive dad-Augustine Cavanaugh, 44, Jonathan Cake, social worker, He's very compassionate and caring and wants nothing more than the children he's worked with to succeed in life

Adoptive Mother-Eliza Cavanaugh, 41, Julianne Nicholson, astrophysicist, Much as she wanted children, she was barren, and therefore devoted herself to raising those abandoned by their biological parents

Adoptive Sister-Francesca 'Franny' Cavanaugh, 8, Caitlin Blackwood (when she was younger i.e. in Doctor who), like Gabriel, she too was from the foster care system. She's very introverted and closes herself off to almost everyone but her family. She's a very talented artist and expresses herself mainly though drawings and paintings.

Other Friends: none yet, he's new to the region

Clothing Style: His style is more towards the skater side though with a slight tinge of punk grunge. His usual clothing consists of jeans, t-shirts and hoodies, crew neck sweat shirts, beanies, a leather jacket at times, etc.

Likes: skateboarding, Parkour, anything that involves a little risk and adrenaline rush, freedom, sports (namely, rugby, cricket and basketball), stunts, roller coasters, pulling pranks, video and computer games

Dislikes: people with rigid mindsets, snobs, bullies, being blamed for things he didn't do, rumours, gossip, overly squeamish people, extremely strict teachers, being restricted or controlled, his biological parents

Hobbies: Parkour, skateboarding, playing sports, jogging

Anything important you want to happen to your character: You'll see!

Theme Song: Eminem - Not Afraid


	8. Mermaid: Bailey

_Hey! There are SIX of you who have not sent in your mini-forms! Come on, people! I still need PM's for: Alice Miller, Ana Green, Cassandra Stoich, January Hayes, Miranda Ridley, and Ridley Watson! Until I get those in, I'm not starting on any of the stories (I can't anyway, since most of the groups are still unfinished). _

_So, until you send in your information IN PM FORM, here's a character I overlooked: _

Name: Ree Tavarone

Tail: ? (please send me this)

Actress: Ashley Tisdale

Group: Group 3, a group with 4 people

Power: Water

_And here's the fourth and final mermaid of Group 1: _

Name: Bailey Matthews

Age: 15

Personality: She is very bubbly, funny and friendly. She has very good sense of humor. She likes to be sarcastic. Sometimes she might be too curious or annoying, but people like her either. She is really chatty and it is hard make her stop talking. She hates when someone doesn't want to tell her something, but when you tell her a secret, she can keep it to herself, even when she really wants to tell it someone. She doesn't like expressing emotions, because she is afraid of getting hurt and she doesn't really know what she feels. She just keeps them in herself, every tear and pain, and when she is too "full" of them, she just explodes and everyone is surprised how many feelings were in this little creature. She is brave and she would die for her friends, because she loves them more than anything. She loves to matchmake people together.

Appearance: link in profile

Power: Air

Tail: link in profile

Background: She lives with her parents and her older brother in Australia since she was born. They live in a small house close to the beach, so she can go swimming whenever she wants to.

Family: Father—Lucas Matthews, writer, closer to Bailey than her mother

Mother—Hanna Matthews, journalist, more realistic than Bailey, sometimes gets in fights with Bailey

Brother—Callan Matthews, studying scriptwriting at collage

Other Friends: Friends with almost everybody, but nobody is especially close

Clothing Style: She likes to wear clothes, that make her look like she is in a school uniform. So she wears lot of jackets, skirts, knee-socks, shirts and ties. But the shoes aren't so uniform-ish. She loves to wear Converse. She wears a lot of jewelry.

Likes: Her friends, fun, drawing, reading, writing, sushi, cheese, potatoes, watermelon chewing gums, chocolate, Greek Mythology, Ireland, supernatural creatures, TV Series, books, sea

Dislikes: Dancing, Math, bigheaded people, racist people, bullies, homophobes, horror movies, spinach, meat (she is vegetarian, she eats only fish and seafood, what becomes kind of weird for her after she is turned) injustice, spiders, insect, dogs, very tall people, zombies.

Hobbies: drawing, reading, writing, swimming

Theme Song: Castle Walls by T.I. Ft. Christina Aguilera


	9. Boyfriend: Mark

_Okay, so you guys know I had files on here for all the characters. I also had a seperate file that had each character's list of 5 things I needed. Well, unfortunately, someone (Mom) decided that there shouldn't be seperate profiles on our computer because apparently they made it run more slowly, which was awful because she has another computer to use (fricking Mom logic?). So she deleted my sister's profile, the guest account, and my profile, then converted my other sister's profile into one for everyone to use. _

_Well, guess what happens when you delete someone's profile? Their pictures, their music, their DOCUMENTS, everything they had, it all gets deleted too. And guess what I had on my profile? MY STUFF. So, since my profile has been deleted, guess where all my stuff went? Into freaking limbo. So I no longer have any of the stuff I had for these stories. _

_I'm not quitting the stories, of course, I can go back through my PMs and find it, it will just take me a while to get it all organized again. So I'm just letting you know I'll have to reorganize everything. I'm glad at least I saved who's in what group and such on my profile here, and in the story itself, but I won't be able to update for a little while. So I'm sorry for that. Maybe if my Mom would fix my own freaking computer, this wouldn't happen. _

_Anyway, I won't quit, so here's the last profile for group one. Bailey's boyfriend, Mark!_

Name: Mark Greenstone

Age: 16

Personality: Mark is a kind of like those nerd guys, not very popular at school, but actually very sweet. He is often shy in presence of girls, but once you get to know him, he starts to be very chatty. When he falls in love, he would do anything for the girl. He is funny and very intelligent, and because of that he often gets bulllied.

Appearance: Dylan O'Brien

Background: His parents died when he was young in an airplane accident. He lives with her older sister that works in a café as a waitress. But they aren't poor, because his parents have left them enough money. Dad was manager of a company, that produces tooth paste and his mother was dentist.

Family: Sister Celia- she is great and loves her brother more than anything. She is anxious and protective over her brother.

Other Friends: Just some other nerds from school. Mostly Austin, his best friend, they often go to comic store or watch superhero movies together.

Clothing Style: He wears clother that are comfortable to him, but Celia always somehow acomplishes that it looks good on him. He wears mostly jeans, T-Shirts (sometimes with superhero pictures) and shirts.

Likes: Superheroes, videogames, chemistry, comics, chess, movies.

Dislikes: Shopping, bigheaded girls, bullies, reality shows, insect.

Hobbies: reading comics, playing computer games, watching superhero movies, playing chess.

Theme Song: Another World by One Direction


	10. Stories Up For Adoption

Okay, so I've been having a lot of trouble with stuff, but here's the deal: I don't have time for all of these stories. I'm super sorry to disappoint you all, but I have other sites that I write on, and especially with all my files being deleted, I just can't juggle all these stories. So I'm putting most of these groups/stories up for adoption. I want the writers to be good writers, because it would really suck camel testicles if I had to give the stories up and then they turned into a piece of crap. I will still work on the original group when I have time, but Groups 2-5 are up for adoption. Here's who is in each group:

Group 2 (California)-Carter Brisbell, Marlena Yancey, Raquel Lancaster

Group 3 (?)-Brianna Lukas, JJ Coleman, Tatum Brooks, Ree Tavarone

Group 4 (?)-Kassandra ?, Hanna Hastings, ?.

Group 5 (?)-?, ?, ?, ?

Unplaced Mers/Mers With Problems-Cassandra Stoich, Ana Green, Ridley Walkson, Claire Smith, Alice Miller, Najah ?, Maya ?, January Hayes, Reagan Stewart, Logan Reid

SO there you have it. There are lots and lots of mermaids. If you're interested in adopting a story, please PM me with which group you're thinking of writing about, or which mers you might make into your own group, and I'll PM you everyone's profile that you might want. Again, I'm so, so sorry for this, but at least I'm not completely trashing all of the stories! And I promise, as soon as I have some time for it, Group 1's story will begin!


End file.
